There's No Business Like Snow Business
There's No Business Like Snow Business is the eight webisode in the Chapter 4 webisodes selection. Summary A behind-the-scenes tour of a winter wonderland has Maddie and Apple in snow much trouble that they must turn to the princess of winter to help save the day. Transcript Male Narrator: The Winter Palace; at the top of the world. Female Narrator: Apple White and Madeline Hatter were on their way to learn all about winter. For a class assignment on the seasons. Apple White: *Brrr* Maddie, what do we have so far for the report. Madeline Hatter: *gulp* Winter is cold. Male Narrator: When Ashlynn Ella found out that Apple and Maddie were researching winter, well, she insisted that they take a trip to meet her old Spellementary school friend... Female Narrator: Crystal Winter. Crystal Winter: Apple! Maddie! You're here! Apple and Maddie: *shivering* Crystal Winter: ...And you're freezing. Apple White: *giggling* Wow! Madeline Hatter: Ahhh! Crystal Winter: You two look Frosty Fableous! Come on! I'll show you how we make winter. Forever after my family and the loyal subjects of our kingdom have been responsible for bringing winter to the land. Every snowflake is thoroughly inspected to insure that no two are alike. Jackie Frost and Northwind here are on inventory duty. Jackie Frost: '''It's so enchantingly fun! '''Northwind: '''Fun? I thought you said inventory was - ahh! '''Crystal Winter: '''Now this way to the throne room. '''Madeline Hatter: '''So, when you said this job was fun, were you being sarcastic? '''Jackie Frost: '''Hex no! We love it! '''Northwind: '''There's counting, there's snowflakes, you can't lose. Say, you don't wanna give a try, do you? '''Madeline Hatter: '''You'd let me? Hat-tastic! Let's see, one, after one, one and two, teatime! Excuse me! Can we slow this down a scootle? Uh-oh, ah, ahh! '''Northwind: '''I tell you, Jackie, you're as cold as ice. '''Jackie and Northwind: Ahhh! 'Snow King: '''Ha ha ha, well, it's very nice to make your acquaintance, too, Miss White. '''Snow Queen: '''We're both big fans of your mother. '''Apple White: '''Thank you, you majesties. '''Madeline Hatter: '*gasp* Spell-tacular! Now I get to do it all over again! One, after one, one and two... 'Jackie Frost: '*groan* Gallery TNBLSB - Crystal Winter intro.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie freezing.png TNBLSB - Epic Winter Outfits.png TNBLSB - Frosty Fabelous.png TNBLSB - Crystal Apple Maddie looking around.png TNBLSB - Winter Factory.png TNBLSB - Workers melting ice.png TNBLSB - Workers making ice cubes.png TNBLSB - Jackie Frost counting.png TNBLSB - North Jackie inventory.png TNBLSB - Crystal Apple Maddie cute face.png TNBLSB - Suspicious Maddie.png TNBLSB - North Jackie concerned.png TNBLSB - North Wind being sarcastic.png TNBLSB - Maddie counting snowflakes.png TNBLSB - Chillin like a villain.png TNBLSB - Throne Room.png TNBLSB - Apple meets Snow King and Snow Queen.png TNBLSB - Exhilarated Maddie and exhausted North and Jackie.png TNBLSB - North covered in hot chocolate powder.png TNBLSB - Top of the world.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie Sled.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie winter is cold.png TNBLSB - Apple talking to Maddie.png TNBLSB - Snow Servants, Apple and Maddie.png Crystal Winter Gif.gif Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes